


A Chilly Distraction

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: You’re trying to get some work done, but how are you supposed to do that when a certain irresistible god won’t leave you be? Guess you’ll just have to take a quick break.





	A Chilly Distraction

“I’d better get some work done, it’s after one…” You mumbled to yourself as you headed upstairs to your home office after checking the time.

When you walked in and looked up at your desk, you immediately stopped. “Loki…?” You began, watching his tongue draw out of his mouth and take a long, slow lick to the creamy dessert grasped in his hand.

“Hmm?” The simple hum of response came out nonchalantly.

You stood there frozen, eyes glued to his mouth. “What are you doing?”

“Eating ice cream.” Loki finally raised his piercing red eyes to look at you, making you want to squirm where you stood. Your eyes greedily swept along his bare chest, a deep ocean blue from the icy temperature of the ice cream. You followed the patterned lines raised above his skin, which were traveling along his pecs, down to his perfectly sculpted abs and smooth stomach, where they disappeared teasingly beneath his black leather pants.

Loki knows what his Jotun appearance does to you, and he’s always taking advantage. After he became comfortable showing you what he truly looks like and realized how much it affects you, he occasionally likes to tease you with it. You’ve been extra busy with work lately and you haven’t been giving him as much attention as you usually do and you know it’s been frustrating him, so this is him baiting you. You’d never really been able to resist him before, so you were determined this time to do so.

You watched him for a moment, stuck in a trance before clearing your throat and gathering your thoughts, stepping into the room a bit further. “I meant  _here_. What are you doing  _in here_?”

“Ah!” His fake realization did not fool you, you knew that he was aware of what you had asked, but he was playing with you. “I wanted to keep you company while you’re working, of course.” He kept a straight face, but his eyes held amusement in them.

“Do you have to?”

His face fell. He was so good at deceiving people sometimes, you weren’t sure if you had really hurt his feelings or not.

You sighed, unable to tell and not wanting to risk him really being upset. “Fine… But you have to let me focus on my work, alright?”

He beamed, “You won’t even know I’m here.”

You walked over to your chair and stood there, fully expecting him to move. And when he didn’t, you watched him curiously, biting your lip as Loki turned his focus back on his ice cream and took another swipe with his tongue. “Steve and Bucky’s wedding is coming up and I have a lot to do…” You spoke up, hoping he’d take the hint and get up.

Another lick.

“It’s coming up in like, two weeks.”

He licked it once more, this time leaning the cone so that he can lick around the edge of the cone to catch any chunks that might fall off.

“Loki!”

He paused and looked up at you with a not-so-innocent smile. “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

You sighed impatiently, “I need to sit there.”

“But I’m comfortable.”

“Loki…” You hoped he paid attention to the annoyance in your tone. This god was insufferable sometimes. He picked the worst times to mess with you!

“Just sit on my lap.” He urged, his eyes sparkling with mischief. This was trouble. You knew better than to take the bait, but you had work to do and you were determined to resist his charm.

“Fine.” You grumbled, moving to settle yourself down on his lap. You wanted to sigh and lean back into his embrace the moment you sat down, the contrast of your warmth mixed seductively with his cool temperature, but you immediately shook the thought away.

No. You had work to do. Steve and Bucky’s wedding had to be  _perfect_.

You powered on your laptop and began to check your emails. There was correspondence with the caterer and the tux rental… and you  _still_  hadn’t heard back from the florist about the sudden change in what flowers were being used. You also needed to make a quick change to the seating chart…

The moment you began typing away to answer one of the emails you’d received, you saw as Loki’s ice cream came into your peripheral vision. It was mint chocolate chip and it looked really good. But now was  _not_  the time to be thinking about ice cream… and the incredibly sexy blue god devouring it.

“Would you like some, love?”

“No, thank you.” You replied quickly, trying to stay focused.

After a few silent moments, save for the tapping of your fingers on the keyboard, Loki slowly brought the ice cream around you, back toward your face.

“Are you suuuuuure?” He drawled out smoothly. “It’s mint. Your favorite.”

It was hard enough to resist his voice as it was, but seeing his pretty blue skin out of the corner of your eye nearly sent shivers down your spine.

You made the mistake of looking down, you could see the lines where his tongue had been and you had to block out the mental images of him where his tongue would be better placed. Your body knew the skill behind that talented tongue of his, the dull ache between your legs proved it.

Before you knew what you were doing, you leaned forward and drew your tongue out, the taste of mint and chocolate spreading across it. You briefly closed your eyes as the taste spread across your tongue and let out a hum of approval before scolding yourself and continuing to type. “That was very good, thank you.”

“It  _was_  good, wasn’t it? It was the bes–Oops!” Your cheek suddenly felt cold and you gasped. “I am  _so_  sorry, darling. Let me get that for you.” His tongue swept across your cheek, causing your fingers to falter their movement. He dragged it slowly along your skin, stopping just before reaching the corner of your mouth. He moaned in appreciation. “So tasty…”

You shivered from the teasing gesture. He was making it incredibly difficult not to throw your work aside and have your way with him and have a little fun with that ice cream.

“C'mon Loki, enough playing around. I need to get this done,  _please_.”

You heard him sigh behind you, “Don’t mind me. I’ll just sit here quietly and eat.”

“Thank you!” You shook your head and finished your email, opening up the next one.

He shifted you in his lap halfway through and you felt something brush against you, distracting you once again as heat spread throughout your body. Was he  _hard_? You swallowed, trying to ignore the fact that your irresistible boyfriend’s cock was swollen and in need of attention just below you! Couldn’t you get through  _one_  email without something one distraction? Geez Louise!

Loki held up the ice cream again, “Would you like another?”

“Nope, I’m goo– _ahhh_! LOKI!” You gasped, sitting up so fast you would have knocked him backward in the chair if it wasn’t for his godly strength. You turned around, exasperated as you looked down at your pants, which were dripping with ice cream.

“Oops.” He looked at you with a sheepish smile, one that you knew was fake by the mischief that flickered in his eyes as he watched you assess the damage to your pants. “Oh dear, I made such a mess. Those should be taken off immediately!”

You glared at his fake concern and drew in a deep breath, before blowing it out with a huff. “Seriously, Loki? I don’t have time for this!”

When he continued chomping away at his cone, you grew annoyed… and unexpectedly more aroused.“You know what?” You turned around and slammed your laptop shut and moved it over. You turned back around to face him and crossed your arms with a glare. “Take them off then.”

Loki’s eyes flicked to yours with a grin slowly taking over the features of his face. He finished the last bite, licking his lips clean and leaned forward, gripping your hips and lifting you to sit on the edge of the desk. Slowly, he knelt down and settled his hands onto the button of your jeans. He unfastened the button and slid your zipper down before his fingers were hooking over the waistband. You lifted your hips so he could pull them down over your bottom, his hooded eyes on you the entire time, the connection never breaking. As soon as he rid your legs of them, you glanced down at your panties, “Those, too. Why don’t you put that tongue to better use if you insist on disrupting my work?”

He gazed at you with such intensity than you felt blazing hot desire course through your body. Reaching for the hem of your panties, his smirk was planted back on his face, “What a splendid idea…” He removed them from your legs and tossed them aside.

You leaned back onto your elbows and watched in anticipation as Loki slowly inched his hands along the underside of your thighs, drawing them up and settling them over his shoulders. You felt the ridges on his shoulders skim across the back of your legs as he put them into place and the ones along his cheeks brushed against the inside of your thighs as he leaned forward.

You resisted the urge to moan as Loki licked one long stripe up your folds, holding your gaze. The coolness of his tongue felt heavenly against your heated flesh, sending pleasurable tingles throughout your body.

“I just want you to know I’m so- _ahhh!_  upset with you.” You gasped mid sentence and Loki smirked up at you as he worked you over with his tongue.

“Oh yeah? What ever will you do about it? Are you going to show me who’s boss?” He teased.

“Y-Yeah.” A moan escaped as you reached down to thread your fingers into his long black hair. You clenched your fist and pulled him further against you, rolling your hips against his mouth.

“How-How dare you distract me while I’m working!” Your lame attempt at scolding came out shaky as he sucked on your clit. His fingers teased around your entrance before inserting one, his response came out as a chuckle, sending delightful vibrations straight through you.

The truth was, you couldn’t give a rat’s ass about your work at the moment. Loki’s tongue felt way too good to be wishing you were doing anything but basking in the pleasure he was giving you on this very desk. “Oh God…” You whispered as you watching his head repeatedly dipping down as he returned to give your clit a few long, torturous licks. It was one of the hottest things you’d ever seen.

You moaned, tipping your head back as he added another finger, sliding them quickly in and out of you. Loki hummed in approval, “You taste much better than that ice cream.”

Your arms were ready to give out as you drew closer and closer to release. Loki flicked his talented tongue faster against you, sending you spiraling into your orgasm.

When you released his hair from your tight grip, Loki pulled back with a wet grin on his face. He slipped his fingers into his mouth, cleaning your juices off of them with a satisfied groan before cleaning more of it around his mouth. You watched him silently, chest heaving before pushing him back into the chair when he was finished and climbed onto his lap. You kissed him hungrily, running your fingertips along the lines following the curve of his shoulders and down his arms.

Loki muttered your name between kisses and moved down to litter them along your neck. You ground your hips against his as he trailed his mouth along your collarbone, dipping down to the curves of your breasts until he reached your blouse. By then, your blouse was unbuttoned and on it’s way down your arms, his skilled fingers making a quick work of unfastening your bra.

Your lips parted, a shaky breath passing between them as he ran the backs of his hands over your nipples, feeling each ridge move across them.

Oh yes, there were so many benefits to Loki’s Jotun body, but the most mind blowing one of them all was trapped inside those deliciously smooth leather pants of his. Your fingers didn’t hesitate to dive for them, desperately fumbling to get them off.

When his ice cold tongue dragged up your swollen nipple, you arched your back and moaned, “Loki!”

You ran your hand along his cock, throbbing and swollen with the need for your touch. A relieved sigh exhaled against your skin as you moved your wrist, enjoying the way your hand was gliding over the raised lines wrapped around the excited organ.

Loki rested his forehead against yours, eyes closed and his breath coming out ragged. “So…  _so good_.” He let out a low gasp when you swirled your thumb across the head and went back down again. “ _Yes…_  that’s it…” He moaned in appreciation, hands squeezing your sides in rhythm with your strokes.

As much as you fought it before, you loved seeing him like this. So vulnerable and in complete bliss, knowing you were the one responsible in making him feel that way. How you are the only one he trusts enough to reveal this side of him and complete let go with you.

The sound of your phone buzzing on the table indicating a call cut through your thoughts and you movement faltered as you twisted around to look at it. “I’m sorry, I have to–”

“No.” Loki suddenly reached forward and grabbed your phone, not caring who it was that was calling and swiped to decline it. After tossing it back on the desk, he grabbed your face between his hands and your eyes fluttered from the feeling of his cold hands against your flushed cheeks. His intensely red eyes bore into yours as he let out his breathless plea, “Stop worrying about work and  _fuck me._ ”

That was all it took, that rare and sexy desperation from him was all you needed before your lips came crashing down on his, your tongues wrestling together.

Reaching between you and scooting up higher on his lap, you positioned him underneath you and guided him inside your dripping wet entrance.

A mutual moan was shared between you as you sunk down onto him. The feeling of the ridges on his cock felt so good against your walls, it nearly took your breath away. You braced your hands in his shoulders and began to move as his large hands slid across your thighs and cupped your bottom, helping to guide you along his length. You started off slow, pressing your body against his to feel the raised lines going across his chest to rub against your nipples, creating ripples of pleasure throughout your body.

You felt his chilled breath against your ear, sending shivers up your spine, “You love this, don’t you? The way I feel in this skin, the coolness of my breath against your heated flesh…” He purred and you groaned from his words. “And you love the way my cock feels buried inside you.”

Loki grunted softly in your ear as you bounced in his lap. “Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look right now?” He let out a groan, “The pink on your flushed cheeks, the way your breath catches when I brush over your nipple… like this…” He swipes his thumb and just as he said, you let out an involuntary gasp, an automatic reaction to his touch. “It drives me mad with desire. I want you constantly… don’t you see that? Don’t you see what you do to me?” His words were driving you closer and closer to your end. The way they rolled off his tongue in that velvety smooth tone that you loved so much.

Gradually, you both worked into a quicker, rougher rhythm. You were so close, the tension threatened to snap at any time.

“What about  _you_ , Loki?” You pushed back, words coming out strained. It was hard to speak, let alone think, but you felt the need to give it back to him. “You do this all the… the damn time and you know that… that I can’t resist you.”

“Why?” You looked into his eyes as he asked you, his hand reaching up to brush your hair out of your face. It felt nice, your forehead was hot and sweaty, and it felt like a breath of fresh air.

“You know why.”

Your eyes fluttered as his hand trail down your neck, down your collarbone to your chest and it felt so damn good. “You know why.”

“Say it, I want to hear it. I need to.” Loki moaned out, desperation laced in his tone.

“Because I love you.” Though he knew this already, his eyes held happiness somewhere in them. You could see it through the lust and desire that your already known confession warmed the heart nestled within his cold body.

His lips captured yours in a deep, sensual kiss. Your hands slid up into his hair as you held him closer to you, returning it with as much love as he put into it. He moaned into the kiss, his hands pressing into your back and his hips barely keeping a steady rhythm.

Suddenly it hit you, like tidal waves crashing over you. Your whole body shuddered against him and the feeling of you squeezing around him seemed to provoke his as well. He buried his face into your neck, moaning your name as he came, and you felt him pulsing erratically inside you.

The two of you loosened your hold of each other as you came down from your highs. Loki slumped back in the chair and you collapsed against him, panting heavily.

When you finally cleared the haze surrounding your mind, you hit Loki in the chest.

“Hey!” He cried out, gasping in surprise. “What was that for?!”

You lifted your head from his shoulder and glared at him. “For distracting me! And messing with my phone! That was Steve, you know! I have responsibilities and I–”

Loki chuckled, cutting your worried ramble off. “Did you not enjoy yourself?”

“W-Well, I…” You stuttered, trying to come up with a defensive response, but found yourself unable to deny it.

He cupped your cheek and you realized his Aesir was slowly coming back, the color of his skin slowly turning pale. “I certainly did.” He grinned, “Besides, that was absolutely worth it.”

You sighed. The hell with it, there was no use in fighting him. Seeing the pure happiness and contentment in his features melted away any anger or irritation you had toward him. The effect he always had on you. And you truly loved him. “It was. It was everything.” You stared into his eyes with a tender smile, leaning in to brush your lips against his.

He tightened his hold on your face and his lips pressed against yours more firmly. “Agreed.” He replied as he pulled his face back. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.” You studied his face as a comfortable silence, his own eyes searching yours. “You’re stunning, Loki… I’ve never seen someone more beautiful.” You traced the fading lines on his forehead and he closed his eyes, relaxing his features as you touched him. It took him a while to get to this point, to embrace this side of him and be so open. You thought he was so breathtaking and you like to remind of it every chance you could.

You leaned forward to tenderly leave a kiss to his cheek as the last of the blue disappeared completely. “I really need to get back to work…” You sighed, hating to interrupt the tender moment. He opened his eyes, now blue again, giving you a sad nod of acknowledgement.

You smiled softly at his pout. “Look, how about if you let me do my thing here so I can get it all done, you’ll have me all to yourself for the rest of the day. We’ll order a pizza, watch a movie… take a nice bath afterwards…”

A smile spread across his face and he nuzzled his nose against yours. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
